


Куда приводят мечты

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это их последнее приключение. (Пропущенная сцена в финале "Секрета гробницы".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда приводят мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Dreams May Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104117) by [monimala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala). 



Они ждут, пока не затихнет последнее эхо шагов Ларри в холле. Но и тогда они молчат. Мгновение тянется невыносимо долго; Октавиус ловит себя на том, что старается запомнить дерзкий изгиб шляпы Джедидайи и предположительное местонахождение пряжки его пояса, озорной блеск глаз и по-детски надутую нижнюю губу. Это же в последний раз, когда он смотрит на бывшего-врага-а-теперь-друга, так ведь? Это их самое последнее приключение.

Октавиус чувствует отупение, наползающее вместе с приближающимся рассветом. Конечности наливаются свинцом, разум — туманом. У них лишь несколько минут до конца, и он не хочет потратить их впустую.  
— Джедидайя, — запинаясь, начинает он, не без труда стянув с головы в последний раз шлем. — Старый друг. Я...

— Парень. — Голос Джеда скользит вдоль слова, полный наполовину нежностью и наполовину — предупреждением. Они оба знают, что Октавиус — уже совсем не парень, он взрослый мужчина и словом, и делом. Но рядом с Джедом он становится именно парнем. — Парень, давай-ка лучше ты пойдешь на свою диораму, а я — на свою.

Да, лучше бы. Но ни один из них и не шевелится в ту сторону. Вместо этого они делают шаг друг к другу. Все ближе и ближе, пока их не разделяет лишь иллюзорное дыхание изо рта.

Он никогда не видел солнца, но может представить, что его свет — это все оттенки светлого цвета волос Джедидайи. Корона из золотого, желтого, серебряного и белого. Пряди скользят меж пальцев, но не обжигают их. А губы Джеда... О, они опаляют сладостным огнем.  
Между ними всегда так было. Но уже не будет никогда.

Октавиус льнет к нему так долго, насколько может, и «прощай» комком застревает в горле. Доспехи не защищают сердце, их пластины бряцают и звякают, когда Джедидайя неловкими руками пытается найти в нем опору. Может, им стоит прямо так и остаться, чтобы утром уборщики нашли их вот такими — комочком сплетенных пластиковых конечностей. Неприличная миниатюрка, о которой никто ничего не скажет — только расцепят и приведут в приличный вид.

— Какой-то ад, — чертыхается Джед куда-то вдоль линии шеи Октавиуса. — Этого просто не может быть.  
— Ад, — повторяет тот, медленно отдаляясь, старательно разделяя их сплетение надвое. — Всё так. Но, может быть, мы можем создать свой рай во снах.

На этот раз Джед ничего ему не возражает. Он не говорит о том, что «сон» это ложь, которую они внушали себе с самого первого раза, как табличка пробудила обитателей музея. Джед лишь вновь берет его за руку.  
В конце они говорят друг другу не «Прощай». Они говорят просто — «Спокойной ночи».


End file.
